clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad-Danielle Relationship
The relationship between Brad Craymer and Danielle Hooper is known as Branielle '('Br'ad/D'anielle) and began in the first season of Clearwater. History Overview It is assumed that the two were friends prior to the first episode since they already knew each other well. As they got to know each other better, he asked her out. Right before homecoming; however, he dumped her but they soon reconciled and got back together. They hit a bump in the road when Danielle's mother catches them together and forbids them from dating. Try try to keep their relationship secrecy, but eventually,Brad gets injured and Danielle is not allowed to see him in the hospital. Realizing they will never get it to work out, he breaks up with her and breaks her heart. After a while, the two become friends again and have continued to be friends ever since. They later date again during their junior year, but find out from Danielle's mother that they share a sibling, which is why she wanted to keep them apart. They decide to just stay friends after learning this. Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, They are both first seen at lunch, eating with their clique and talking about a party they will have that night. At the party, they have little interaction until Danielle is leaving and Brad jokingly asks her if he can sleep over. She denies him and laughs as she leaves. In Keep Holding On, Brad hears that Ethan is going to ask Danielle out and makes his move before Ethan can by asking her out. She is ecstatic until she hears about Ethan and then gets stressed out. They are later hanging out in the art room as Danielle does her project and share a kiss, upsetting Ethan. They are making out in the parking lot when Ethan comes and starts a fight with Brad. Eric comes and beats up Ethan and Danielle and Brad run away to avoid being caught. In You Da One, Brad breaks up with her because he doesn't feel any sparks between them anymore and breaks Danielle's heart. A few guys ask her out including Brad again but in the end, Danielle chooses to get back with Brad, upsetting Ethan even more. In Dancing On My Own (1), they can be seen at Homecoming dancing together. In Dancing On My Own (2), Ethan sets up his plot to break them up and makes Danielle think she's pregnant. She brings up to Brad that she missed her period but neither of them seem to be very concerned. After Danielle realizes how long she's missed it she freaks out and Ethan tells Brad she might be pregnant. Brad yells at Danielle for not being honest with him and runs off. After they both find out about Ethan's scheme, they apologize and go back to normal. In Personal Jesus, she and Brad are at Skate Night together. In Want U Back, Danielle's mother invited her stalker Devon over for dinner and in order to prevent him from making a move on her, Alicia convinces Danielle to invite Brad as well. She tells him she wants him to be better friends with her parents and he agrees to eat dinner with her that night. At the dinner, it is very awkward as Devon flirts with Danielle which upsets Brad and makes him leave in anger. She later makes out with him in front of Devon to send him a message. Season 2 In Settle Down, Danielle is trying out a sexier and darker look and expects Brad to like it, but he doesn't. He doesn't want other guys to think she's easy which upsets Danielle because he thinks he owns her. Brad gets mad and leaves. They meet the next day and both apologize for overreacting and Brad not supporting her. He gives her a promise ring that symbolizes that they will never cheat on or hurt each other and that they will be forever. They share a kiss and plan to have a great semester together. In Sweet Nothing, they along with Sophie and Abby are planning their scene for FilmFridayz and Brad mentions he had to flirt with Sadie in order for her to let them use the scene. Danielle states she isn't very happy about it, but whatever works. At the meeting, they are both annoyed with how rude Sadie is being and want a new leader. Brad nominates himself, but Danielle says it needs to be an upperclassman. They both agree that Jamie would be perfect for the role. In Knock 'Em Out, they are both eating lunch together and Danielle asks what Caylee's sugar tablet tastes like. Brad tells her it probably tastes like sugar. In Young Blood, they are both concerned for Jamie at lunch when she tells them more about her crappy home life. Danielle tells Sophie not to talk to her or Brad after seeing her backstab Scott. They both kick her out of their usual table the next day. In A Year Without Rain, she sneaks into his house in the middle of the night and is scared when he grabs her from behind. They start to makeout and then fall asleep on his couch and want to make the moment last. She ditches her mom the next morning to go hang out with Brad and her mother is upset she prioritizes her boyfriend over everything else. That night while she is changing, he sneaks into her room and they sleep together. Danielle comments that they don't need to have sex to have fun. Danielle's mother walks in the next morning and sees them in bed and Danielle in her bra and underwear.Brad quickly apologizes and leaves and Danielle is scared as her mother stares at her in fury. Her mother urges her to tell her about her relationship and Danielle admits to having sex with him, but lies about using protection every time. She leaves to see him, but her mother says if she ever talks to him again she will call the cops on him for harrassment. Danielle runs into her room and cries on the floor holding the bracelet he gave her. She manages to sneak out and goes to his house. She tells him about what her mom said and Brad tells her that they can get past this because he is willing to fight for her. She agrees and that night he calls her phone. Before she can answer, her mom comes in and tells her she gets a notification every time he calls her number. Being isolated from her boyfriend, Danielle calls Alicia for comfort. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up: Keep Holding On (105) **Break Up: You Da One (109) ***Reason: Brad didn't feel any chemistry with her. *Second Relationship **Start Up: You Da One (109) **Break Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (2) (224) ***They realized they could never have a good relationship with Danielle's mother keeping them apart. *Third Relationship ** Start Up: Me, Myself, & I (606) ** Break Up: New Romantics (609) *** Reason: They found out their parents dated in high school and had a baby together. Trivia *They were both members of FilmFridayz. *They are both enemies with Ethan Webber after what he did to them at Homecoming. **They both over time fixed their strained relationships with him. *They were sexually active as Danielle thought she was pregnant with his baby. *Their parents dated in high school and had a baby which later died after birth.. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7